Many telecommunication providers offer voice and data service to mobile phone customers. As the internet becomes more popular, mobile phone users are spending more time utilizing data services to access the internet. Data service usage consumes network bandwidth, sometimes causing reduced voice service quality. To meet demands, telecommunication providers are continuously working to expand capacity. Therefore, there is a need for technologies that provide data service to mobile phone customers.